


Welcome Home

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Taking a break of travelling leads the reader to Hope Country. Out of morbid curiousity, they decide to attend a mass at Eden's Gate...





	Welcome Home

You joined Eden’s Gate not too long--maybe two, three months ago. You had been on the way to another place far away from your hometown, you had the intention of visiting your friends in Washington, but decided to stop in Hope Country for a day to take a rest. On this day, Joseph was holding one of his masses in a – back then – tiny church, yet it was bursting with people. You wondered why, how could this preacher from the little region pull people into his ban? Your morbid curiosity drove you there, even though you have heard that this man brings nothing but troubles.

Joseph Seed was like a car accident – you could not take your eyes away.

He instantly stopped you in the crowd, you stood there like a colourful dog, completely out of place... but you still felt right in this place. After his mass, when you wanted to leave, he walked up to you.

“Hello, Madame… I have never seen you around before. May I ask for your name?”, sunglasses covered his eyes, yet shining through the coloured glasses, but making his emotions hard to read.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N)”, you said.

You reached out to shake his hand as formal greeting, but before you could reach his hand, he grabbed yours, brought your hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. That gesture made you blush.  
“It is a pleasure to see you here, (Y/N).”, Joseph whispered, only audible for you, “I hope I’ll see you here again.”

And he did. After this brief conversation, you were enchanted by the cult leader. His way with words, his gentle gestures towards all of his followers – no matter which gender, race, age -, and the way his smile formed butterflies in your stomach.

You abandoned the other place you had to go to. You turned off your phone completely so nobody could contact you, like Joseph asked every follower to do. Nobody expects for the Chosen Ones should find this little Heaven on earth. After staying in a nearby hotel for about a month, Joseph invited you to stay with his followers in their own part of Hope Country. You were housed with five other people. All of them loved Joseph and his church.

At first you felt weird. Everyone had been in the community ways longer than you, you were the new one, the outside, not even from Hope Country!

The first evening, you felt a bit homesick. In a moment of uneasiness, you sneaked out of the shared house, went to the lake close to your new home – not noticing someone followed you. You sat down by the shore, threw a few stones into the lake, until someone said your name. You let out a yell in surprise, turned around. Joseph was standing a few feet away from you, a soft smile on his lips.

“(Y/N), why are you not in your bed? It’s late, and there are animals roaming around.”

“You know”, you sighed, earning a raised eyebrow from Joseph, “I feel a bit homesick.”

Joseph nodded, and sat down next to you, another gesture which took you by surprise.

“I care about my children, (Y/N). Let me tell you a story. When I started this…”, he swallowed before staring out to the lake, watching the fish jumping out of the water, “community, I did not know if I would succeed or not. If this was the right choice or not. But (Y/N), this is God’s way for me. This is God’s way for you! We are here to spread his words, to find the true followers of Eden’s Gate, to save them from what’s about to come. You will find your spot soon. Just give it some time, and God will show you where you belong to. This is…your family.”  
His words were spoken into the night sky and made their way right into your heart.

“Thank you, Father”, you whispered, giving him a soft smile.

Joseph turned around to face you, returning the smile, “Call me Joseph.”

A few seconds passed before Joseph stood up, pulling you with him.

“Please, (Y/N), go to bed now. Tomorrow is going to be a long and hard day. I am counting on you.”

Before you could say or do something, Joseph leaned it, placed a soft kiss on your forehead. His lips left a tingling feeling on your skin, making you feel faint. The two of you stayed a while like this, before Joseph pulled away, saying good night to you, headed back to his own house. You hoped he had not noticed your blush.

In the following days you found your place in the community, made new friends. You found the spot you belonged to. But the first night of your stay remained your mind, what Joseph had said to you. It had been a clear sign of trust. Mutual trust.

A few weeks later you were by the lake at night again. This time without feeling homesick, but you had the task of fishing, so the community would have enough to eat the following days. During daytime, the fish did not want to come out of their hiding spots, so you decided to stay longer. The moon was shining down on you, while you were too busy to notice that someone was behind you again.

“(Y/N)”, Joseph said.

You turned around, a rather big trout in your hand.  
“Hello Joseph.”

“Why are you so late down here? Did our conversation not help you?”, and you imagined you heard a tinge bit of concern in his voice. But you just shook your head.

“Oh no! Everything is alright! I am still fishing because I had the feeling the fish I had caught today would not be enough for the community. So, I rather stay awake a bit longer than knowing they’d be hungry tomorrow.”

Those words earned a pleased smile from Joseph.  
“You are a fast learner, (Y/N), I appreciate this.”, Joseph said, walked over to you, placed a hand on the fish you were holding.

“It is God’s way of-“, but before he could finish it, the fish started to move under his hand, making him jump back. You forgot to mention the fish was still alive.  
Joseph stared at the fish for a few seconds before he started to laugh. For the first time you heard the Father laughing, and his laugh sounded it came straight out of heaven, like the song of the angels.

“Oh…Oh Lord, I thought it was dead!”, he laughed. And you loved every second of this rare moment. You could not think of anyone else – expect for his family – who might have seen him like this before. The cold hard Father had a soft side.  
After both of you had calmed down, Joseph stepped back into your personal space again, not without shooting the fish a warning look.

“So… (Y/N)”, Joseph started again, but stopped talking. For once he was not wearing his sunglasses, you were lost in the depth of his eyes. Joseph seemed to notice this, because the smile on his own lips grew with every passing second. The atmosphere had changed from a loose conversation to something more serious. You could have been able to cut the air around you with a knife.  
He decided to change this. With a quick movement he leaned down, pressed his lips on yours. The kiss was short and sweet, the right amount for you to beg for more. Before you two could deepen the kiss, Joseph pulled away. His smile had not faded, his eyes had a soft look in them.

“This stays between us…”, he muttered, moved his hand to your cheek, caressing it gently.

“Of course, Fa- Joseph”, you answered him, taking in the intimate moment between the leader and you.

Joseph pulled off, taking a step back.

“Will you be here tomorrow again?”

“Yes, it is my duty for the rest of the week.”

“Need a helping hand?”


End file.
